Second Spring
by SinnersLikeUs
Summary: It was really silly for a florist to run out of flowers, wasn't it? For Cam, it was pretty normal. But it gave him an excuse to take out his boyfriend once in a while. Pretty much the most PWP thing I've done. Warnings inside. For my 200th reviewer!


**A/n: Okay. So, I've recently reached 200 reviews in my other Cam/Ash story _Low Fidelity_, and I promised that lucky reviewer a one-shot. It happened to be the lovely Naty17, and this is what she gave me:**

"_How about something like...__  
__Cam ran out of flowers at his flower stand/shop thing. So he and Ash go off to get some more! Cam knows this hard-to-find spot in the mountain were tons of beautiful flowers grow, so they go there. They pick some flowers, yaddi yaddi yadda, and then they realize... hmm, this spot is pretty private. No one can see them (since it's practically completely hidden off), and if they keep it down, no one will be able to hear them either... Ahem, you may fill in what happens next... ;D_**"**

**Pretty sure it's just a random plot to get me to write smut. BUT I DIGRESS. Naty17, you're awesome, and I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon. Which sucks.**

**Warnings: In case you missed the plot—smut. Yaoi smut. Which is both better and worse in so many fabulous ways. Also, there's an established relationship. And fluff. **

–

Second Spring

Ash was comfortable. Super cozy. Winter was just receding, and the early spring weather was shining proof through his window. It was warm and nice, and the light wasn't bright enough to bother the sleeping teen. He smiled in his sleep, burrowing further into his blankets. _Ah_, it was so nice to have a day off—

His content grin faded just a bit. He couldn't pull his covers up and over his shoulders. Something was holding him down.

And, now that he thought about it—did his stomach feel a bit heavy? Almost like a weight was set on it. The thought coaxed out a full-out frown from the strawberry-blond farmer, and he slowly cracked his blue eyes open to find a wicked pair of green staring straight at them.

He yelped (in a manly sort of way, because he wasn't as girly as Lillian suggested), and promptly hit his skull against the headboard of his bed. He winced; that was going to bruise, and it was seriously throbbing in a painful manner. He glared when Cam's lips curled up in a grin, exposing a hint of pearly white as the older boy leaned back, straddling Ash's hips. The other blushed at the provocative position, but didn't say anything as the florist reached out carefully and brushed over Ash's wounded head with the tips of his fingers. "You okay?"

Ash scowled a bit. "Asides from a minor heart-attack and possible coma-inducing head traumas, peachy," he grumbled. He'd been so at _peace_, too...

Cam bent forward again, pressing his mouth to his boyfriend's softly. It was sweet and chaste, and Ash didn't really feel like fighting back, so he let Cam get away with the show of affection, even begrudgingly returning the kiss by moving his lips against his partner's.

The brunette pulled away all too quickly, rolling off the other and onto his side, propping up his head on his arm to look down at Ash. He ran a hand through the younger man's messy hair, earning a halfhearted protest. "What are you doing today?" he asked.

Ash shifted so that he could face him, trying to dislodge the hand that was tangled in the snarls of his bedhead. "You know it's my day off," he answered.

Cam shook his head with a smile. "Wrong. You're helping me with work today."

The farmer rose a brow. Sure, it wasn't the first time Cam had asked him to help out, but the occasions had been few and far between. "You want me to watch the flower stand?" he asked.

"No," Cam said. "I, well, kind of ran out."

"...Of flowers."

"That's right."

"Even though you _own _a flower shop."

"Yes," the brunette clarified sheepishly.

Ash sighed. "You sound _so _ridiculous right now, Cam."

"I know." The elder sat up, rubbing his palms together. "_So_, what do you say to going flower picking with me today?"

The other rolled back over on his stomach, propping his chin up on his pillow and staring at his headboard. "I don't know," he said. "I was looking forward to a day of doing absolutely nothing."

He let out an embarrassing noise that sounded distinctively like a shriek when he felt a cold hand crawling up the back of his nightshirt. Cam's lips were suddenly _way _too close to his ear as he whispered, "But I'm sure I can make it worth your while."

Ash jumped up, twisting out of his blankets so he was standing on the floor, hands tugging his shirt, stretching it so it was almost at his knees. He felt his face heat up. "F-Fine. Sure," he mumbled. "I'll go, whatever."

His boyfriend folded his hands behind his head, leaning against the head of the bed, a self-satisfied smirk on his mouth. He looked so _comfortable_ in a bed that wasn't his, Ash thought, irate. It made him want to hit the idiot. His lower lip stuck out in something that most certainly wasn't a pout.

"Thanks." Green eyes going half-mast, he added, "We'll leave as soon as you're dressed."

The farmer scowled. "I'm not changing until you leave," he practically growled. Oh, no. Cam wasn't getting a damn strip-tease. Not even if the goddess herself requested it. Ash had a little more dignity than that.

"It's not like it's something I haven't already _seen—_"

"OUT."

–

A few minutes later, Ash was dressed in his normal clothes and Cam sported a bump on his head that greatly resembled the one the former had required that same morning.

"You didn't have to throw a _hair dryer _at me, Ash. Goddess, sometimes I wonder if I am dating a woman."

In response, Ash blushed furiously. "Shut up!" he growled. "It's my mom's! And it was the only thing I could reach to beat your perverted ass with!"

The taller male chuckled. "Right," he said on a stifled laugh when he caught sight of the glare his partner was sending him. He rubbed at the bruise on his skull before shrugging and leading the way to the mountains.

It was relatively quiet between the two of them, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was nice and cozy (much like the bed Ash had left behind, actually), and the farmer didn't even complain or pull away when Cam took his hand in his own, pulling him to the top of the mountain connecting the two towns, where they usually held the cooking festival. Ash glanced around, not very impressed. They could find more flora on either side of the hills towards the bottom, couldn't they?

"I know a hard-to-find spot around here," Cam explained, letting go of Ash's hand to press his own finger to his lips. With a wink, he continued, "But it's my own hidden sanctuary, so you'll have to keep it a secret, alright?"

A smile playing at his lips, the younger nodded excitedly. He and Cam used to _always _go on adventures together when they were children. They'd find little alcove's near the lake and holes they could barely fit in together among the rubble inside the cave that used to connect Bluebell and Konohana. Many times, they'd gotten so lost they'd have to camp out together in their hideaways, having to snuggle together for warmth. At a young age, it was natural to be around each other and have their great outings. Ash wondered when those had stopped.

_Puberty_. Yeah, that sounded about right. In their early teen years, their "No Girls Allowed" signs they'd placed on their hideouts had seemed stupid. Why keep girls out when they'd thought they so desperately wanted _in _themselves? Ash almost laughed. Oh, how far he and Cam had come since then. Well, if far meant right back to where they started. Together. Though, differently from the innocent, childlike adoration Ash used to possess for the older boy. It was a new type of adoration. One he previously reserved for girls. He shook his head. He'd long taught himself to ignore the oddity of it all.

So, rather than linger on that thought (he could do it later—when Cam wasn't in vicinity to screw up the whole process) he watched his lover curiously. The brunette grinned over at him before walking over to the wooden fence that prevented people from falling off the cliff. With a belated horror, Ash watched as Cam threw a leg over and dropped down.

His scream lodged in his throat as the blonde lurched forward, opening his mouth to yell for Cam. What the _fu—_

"Hey!" Ash crashed into the fence, his upper body bending over it and only his toes keeping him on the mountains. He found Cam a few yards down, standing safely on a patch of land. "You coming or not?"

Sometimes, Ash _really _wished he could get away with murder.

–

After some time and much goading from Cam's end ("Just _jump_ Ash, it'll be fine! What—you don't think I'll catch you? Come _on_, love, where did the trust go?), the farmer was standing on unsteady feet on a ledge overlooking the ocean. It was a beautiful sight, to be sure. He could smell the saltwater and saw it go on endlessly. All around him was fields of flowers he'd only every seen in Cam's shop. The grass was green and clean and the trees all looked healthy and it was quiet, save for the occasional wind passing through trees.

Lovely, yeah, but Ash's knees were wobbly and he felt a bit dizzy. He wasn't aware he did poorly with heights until this moment, it seemed.

But Cam held his hand, motioning for him to come sit by the rocky wall with him (where they will later have to climb back _up—_Ash tried not to think about it). Gratefully, the blonde turned his back to the pretty scenery and sat down, resting his head against stone and closing his eyes.

"How'd you find this place?" Ash asked, once he felt not-so-sick.

Cam smiled softly. "Remember when we used to explore as kids?"

"Of course."

"Well, one time you got sick. I think I was fourteen, and I was just realizing my feelings for you." Ash blushed. He knew Cam had liked him for a while before making any moves, but _fourteen_? It was, well... certainly a long time to wait, wasn't it? The brunette continued, "I decided to go find a place for myself to think. You know, somewhere not even _you _could find me. So I went up there—" He pointed to the cliff above their heads, "And looked over the ledge and saw this overhang. I climbed down, saw all the flowers, and thought it was perfect."

Ash rose a brow. "Alright, so why do you show me it now? I thought you wanted to hide from me."

"Because I _never _want to be without you."

The blonde-haired boy's face reddened at the insinuation. What a commitment, that Cam just let so easily roll of his tongue. He shifted his eyes, lips pursing a bit. "Yeah, well," he started lamely, "It's gonna suck the next time we get into an argument and you wanna avoid my sorry ass."

The florist shook his head, rolling his eyes and shrugging his shoulder in a way that clearly said "What can I do?" Begrudgingly, Ash admitted, "I guess this place is pretty neat, though."

Cam smiled, obviously pleased with himself. "I'm glad you like it."

"It sort of seems like we're not even in Bluebell anymore," Ash murmured. "Like we're totally _free _here."

"We kind of _are_," Cam agreed. "No one passing through can see us, and if we're quiet, we can't be heard, either." Eyes suddenly shining with a totally different light than the previous adventurous wonder, he cut Ash a look the farmer was way too familiar with. "We could do _anything _here without anyone finding out."

Feeling the tips of his ears burn at the innuendo, Ash bolted to his feet, careful not to look out to the horizon. "Well, might as well get to picking the flowers!" he said rather loudly, ready to switch the topic of conversation. Turning away from his partner, he let out a relieved sigh. He would _not _let Cam have his way with him today! He was not some whiny little bitch ready to attend to his lover's needs whenever _he _wanted it. No, he was a strong, independent man who was totally in control of his hormones.

–

Ash panted, one hand crushing flowers next to his head and the other pulling Cam closer, missing his lips and kissing the older man's chin rather than mouth. The brunette chuckled airily, adjusting them so that he could properly lip-lock with the other.

He was on the ground, underneath Cam. In his right hand, he held a messily gathered bouquet of flowers. Well, now he was sort of destroying them with his too-tight grip, but who could _blame _him?He had a ridiculously hot florist on top of him, who was kissing him in that breath-stealing way he was so fond of, lithe fingers pushing against his chest and thighs, pulling his legs up to frame the brunette's sides. And, oh, he was _moving_ everywhere—lips switching from his own, to his jaw, to his collar and neck, then back up to his temple and cheeks just to meet his mouth again. His hands were traveling over previously memorized paths, grasping tightly at all the right places, but skipping teasingly over all the important parts. And his _hips_ were grinding into Ash's, making the farmer writhe and moan and—

Suddenly, Ash realized he was supposed to _not _be taken advantage of by Cam today.

"Wait!" Ash sprang upright, nearly catching Ash's chin with his forehead. "We're outside!"

"Your observation methods astound me," Cam retorted, moving forward to kiss the other. He was stopped by a palm pressed against his mouth, and he frowned into it. "What?"

"We're out_side_!"

"Yes, we are."

"As in, not _in_side!"

"Indeed."

Cam's flippancy was beginning to make Ash doubt his motives for _not _doing this.

And then the older boy just had to go and kiss him again, and Ash's train of thought completely derailed as he unfurled his fingers from the flower stems that had been pricking his palm and instead wrapped his arms around the brunette. Instead of allowing himself to be pushed back this time, however, he shifted so that he sat in his boyfriend's lap, legs on either side of him. Cam's hands moved, one clutching at his hip and the other making its way up his shirt.

"H-Hold on," Ash moaned, and that didn't sound very convincing at all, did it? "I-I—"

Cam rose a brow, fingers finding a stiff nipple under the fabric of Ash's shirt. "You what?"

"I d-didn't... _bring_ anything with me."

The florist looked confused for a satisfying total of three seconds before understanding lit up his features. "Ah," he finally said. "Neither did I."

Ash sighed. Goddess, and he was starting to look _forward _to... christening this place. His face flushed. That definitely wasn't the right wording. But the fact was still that he was horny as fuck and it seemed he'd just stay that way. "I guess we can't—"

"Hey," Cam interrupted, both hands snaking behind the smaller to grab at his rear, pulling him towards him harshly. Ash bit his lip to stop a groan when their obvious erections rubbed up against each other. "There are other ways to get off besides going all the way."

Ash found himself surprised when he asked, "Wh-What do you have in mind?"

Instead of answering, Cam kissed him again, tongue hot and invading in his mouth. A bit skeptic—but too horny to really care—Ash wrapped his arms around the other, letting him have his way. As Cam began to unbutton Ash's shirt, the farmer peeled off his gloves, threw his hat somewhere, and kicked off his shoes and socks. Cool hands rubbed at his bare sides and he jumped a bit, pulling away from Cam's lips to murmur, "Your hands are freakin' _freezing_."

Cam laughed against the younger one's cheek. "Warm 'em up then," he retorted, rubbing soothing circles.

Suspenders were discarded with his shirt, and Cam mouthed a line down his jaw to his chest, bending a bit awkwardly since Ash was still seated on his lap. Cam must have noticed, too, because a second later Ash was back on the ground, this time with little pebbles digging into his naked back. He made a face, but it went unnoticed by his lover, who was lavishing his chest with attention. Chilly fingers teased across his nipples and he made a noise of dissatisfaction. "As much as you may insist otherwise, I'm not a girl," Ash grunted, craning his neck to look at Cam. "That seriously does nothing for me."

The brunette grinned up at him, swiping his tongue over one of the hardened peaks while Ash tried not to react. "Sure." He kissed the center of the blonde's chest before moving down again, trailing a line along Ash's stomach. The farmer shifted nervously as Cam went lower and lower...

When the florist reached the hem of Ash's pants, his breath caught in the farmer's throat. H-he wasn't...?

The button and zipper were hastily undone, trousers being pulled down to his ankles, underwear soon following suit. And, as Ash felt hot breath upon his hard member, he couldn't find it in himself to care all that much. _H-he was...! _The blonde bit his lip, arching his hips up the slightest bit.

Of course, Cam then moved lower, kissing the inside of his right thigh instead, earning a frustrated groan. Curiously, with practiced mock innocence, the brunette glanced up. "Is there a problem?"

"_Yes_," Ash groaned. "If you're gonna do something, _do it_."

And before he could berate Cam for the stupid, self-assured smirk on his face, he was surrounded by this delicious, _hot _wetness and cried out wantonly, probably sounding like a woman, but not really caring either way at the moment with the way he was being _sucked and liked_, drowning in the pleasure.

Eyes rolling back, his lids fell closed, concentrating on nothing but the way Cam was taking him deep in his mouth, hands caressing the parts he couldn't reach. He tongued the tip, and Ash positively writhed. "C-Cam, I'm gonna—"

He came, Cam barely pulling back in time. His spend covered his bare chest and the grass, some even getting on the brunette's face. He panted, not able to feel mortified about it quite yet.

Lips pressed gently against his, and he dutifully ignored the taste of himself on them. Pulling away, he asked, "Do you want me to...?" Sure, he was tired as hell, but he could do _something _for the older boy.

But he shook his head, a gentle smile in place. "Let's go home and finish where we left off."

Ash blushed at the insinuation, but allowed Cam to clean them both off with a handkerchief he happened to have. Once Ash was dressed, he glanced in distaste at the mess on the once immaculate grass.

Cam shrugged. "I wouldn't worry about it. No one besides us comes down here anyway," he said before grabbing his boyfriend's hand and leading them to the stupid rock wall Ash happened to remember he had to climb back _up_.

–

A few hours later, Lillian stood in the meadow, toeing the dried up white substance staining the soil with her boot, and then wincing in disgust. It _almost _looked like it could be...

He shook her head, a light blush on her face. No, it couldn't be _that_. Mikhail was right.

She really needed to get her head out of the gutter.

–

**A/n: Yeah. Lillian was necessary. **

**I hope this pleased you, my dear friend! And everyone else! Drop me a review c:**


End file.
